


See You at Game Night

by mybelovedtwinflower



Category: Archipelago (Web Comic)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4024789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybelovedtwinflower/pseuds/mybelovedtwinflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Expect more by august.</p></blockquote>





	See You at Game Night

It was pouring rain as the brothers got off the bus. Thankfully there was a covered bench that they could duck into for shelter.

Raven looked up and down the street to get his bearings. It was a small place right off of a long-distance-bus-route, and he doubted it had much more than a couple of fast-food places and motels. Raven didn’t find any of the other buildings noteworthy at the moment. The only thing he was interested in right now was finding a place to get out of the rain and sleep.

His brother, however, was already looking to explore and had found a snail crawling up the side of the shelter.

“You’re going to end up soaked.” Raven said as he reached over and pulled Blitz’s hood into place. That’s when he spotted a little Bed & Breakfast sat on the corner of the street. “Let’s try that place. Maybe they have vacant rooms.” He made a beeline for the building.

When they got to the door it just had a sign on it saying: Closed. Be Back Later. Raven was just about to complain when a lady with a long black ponytail hurried up to the door.

“Wait! Don’t leave, we’re open!” She said and dug into her pockets to retrieve a set of keys. “I work here, my name’s Credenza. Let me get the door for you.” Credenza jiggled the keys in the lock of the door and it clicked open. When she lead them into the open lobby space a friendly and very old looking little dog barked a greeting to them.

“Oh, his name’s Pancho, and you can pet him,” Credenza said and it was Blitz’s turn to make a beeline now, going straight for the dog. Raven felt a little piece of his heart warm when he saw her smile.

Credenza turn back to him, “Sorry you had to stand in the rain. We didn’t have any other guests when my sister called me for some kind of emergency so I just locked up and left. It was a false alarm though. Everything’s fine.”

“I can help you over here,” Credenza said to him as she gestured to the checkin desk. Raven walked over with her. “I’m looking for a long term room for me and my brother.” he said, and Credenza scribbled something down on an electronic ledger. A colorful flyer on the wall caught Raven’s eye.

“This Bed and Breakfast has a Game Night? That’s a new one.”

At the sound of ‘game’ Blitz popped up out of nowhere. “Games! What kind?” Blitz asked, and inspected the colorful paper for a moment.

Credenza passed the tablet to Raven to sign and turned to Blitz. “It’s kind of a free for all. Card and board games mostly, but I’m thinking about starting some tabletop roleplay campaigns. ”

Raven signed and she handed him a key. He pocketed it with a nod. “Thanks, maybe my brother will drop in for the games. Come on Blitz, let’s go to bed.”

The First Game Night

Credenza pulled the table across the room and positioned it next to another, then leaned in to place the last of the mini figures on the map she’d scribbled out the night before. She had just finished admiring her work when Jan poked his head around the corner with a grin on his face.

"Hey Credenza, ready for the game tonight? I can smell the snacks that Korus made from down the street."

"The game starts in a few minutes," she said, pushing a chair back into the table. Jan gave a thumbs up and went off to find his wife.

A few minutes later her friend Jan, her sister, and her brothers all had their character sheets at the ready.

“Hey you two, do you want to play?” Credenza called out to the two hanging out in the room with nothing else to do. Blitz wandered over with a curious expression. His brother looked over the top of the book he was reading and seemed a little distant.

“We’re pretending to be in the distant future where everybody lives on little islands,” Credenza explained as she showed Blitz the various islands she drew on a map.

Raven was reluctantly waved over by a combined force of Credenza, Blitz, and his own natural curiosity in the game.

Paolin noticed Raven’s ease when Raven was helping Blitz fill out the stats part of the character sheet. “You play?” he asked.

“I’m familiar with it,” Raven said, still not quite joining the table. He stood over Blitz’s shoulder. While he hadn’t abandoned the paperback he was reading, it was clear that he was losing interest in it. He spent less time turning the pages than he did watching them play.

Credenza seemed to have a real knack with Blitz, and as the session went on it was clear they had fun, even though the game itself was a bit rough around the edges. The session consisted of roleplaying a day in their character’s lives and Blitz’s character had almost caught the kitchen on fire twice.

At the end of the session Credenza walked over to where Raven had retired to read again.

“That was really fun. Can I expect you and Blitz back again next friday?”  

“Yeah, I guess. You were really good with everybody out there.”

“I’m really rusty with this GM stuff,” Credenza admitted. “I noticed that you have some pretty good ideas when you were helping Blitz make his character. Do you think I could get your feedback on my campaign sometime?”

“I’m really not interested in joining in the game… but since my brother is having fun…” Raven said, “I wouldn’t mind letting you pick my mind.”

**  
**

**Author's Note:**

> Expect more by august.


End file.
